1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolator arrangements for capacitive pressure sensors and to improved diaphragm mounting structures.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,390, owned by the same assignee as the present invention teaches the use of a sensing diaphragm which bottoms out on excessive pressure to protect the isolating diaphragms. This invention provided great impetus to capacitance pressure measurement techniques, as manifested by substantial commercial exploitation and success. The present invention as taught herein may be used in cooperation with the structure claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,390.